


lucky me

by sinfullythebest



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (or I guess virtual handjob?), F/M, NSFW, adrien jacking off to ladybug, handjobs, porn site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfullythebest/pseuds/sinfullythebest
Summary: When Nino tells Adrien to check out a new porn site he’s found, Adrien is skeptical.Until he watches a video created by a woman named Ladybug...aka a ladrien fic in which Adrien jacks off to Ladybug.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	lucky me

**Author's Note:**

> follow my ml NSFW twitter: [HERE](http://twitter.com/sinfullythebest)

Adrien dropped his bag to the floor, slumping tiredly onto his chair. 

He was beyond exhausted. 

Not only was school becoming more difficult as the year progressed further into the semester, his father had begun demanding the rest of his free time, booking modeling shoots, language lessons, and even those insufferable black-tie fashion events he so despised. Despite his protests of independence, his father had continued not to listen, even when he had moved out of their family mansion earlier that year to gain back some of his lost freedom. He should have known that wouldn’t have lasted long. 

He rolled his neck, reaching up wearily to massage a knot in his shoulders. He needed a break.

A small tune popped out from his pocket and he pulled out his phone, seeing a text message from his best friend. 

_Nino: yo dude, you home yet?_

_Adrien: just got back._

_Nino: that late, huh?_

_Adrien: classes ran late again. I swear professor tomas enjoys holding us back_

_Nino: im sorry dude_

_Adrien: it’s alright. finally have a day off tomorrow so gonna get as much rest as I can_

_Nino: sweet. and seriously dude check out that website I gave you. it’ll work wonders! ;) night!_

The website in question still lay at the bottom of his bag, untouched and Adrien rolled his eyes. Nino had been nagging him to look it up ever since he found it.

_Adrien_ : _maybe… good night!_

He shook his head, placing his phone onto his desk and stretched, closing his eyes as he leaned back on his chair.

_“Are you serious, Nino? You’re suggesting me watch porn?”_

_“Hell yeah dude! You look like the kind of guy who actually needs it. Plus I found a really good site last night, and I swear, I’ve never experienced something like it.”_

_“Right...”_

_“I’m serious! One video from that site and you’ll feel a thousand times better, I promise.”_

Adrien opened his eyes. He wouldn’t have even considered his best friend’s suggestion, but when he recalled Nino crossing his heart and swearing upon their entire friendship that it was worth it, he decided he could at least check it out for kicks. He wasn’t planning on sleeping soon and besides, what’s the worst that could happen?

He rummaged through his bag, taking out the strip of paper and smoothed out the crumpled edges so he could read what Nino had written down. 

_www.miraculous.sin_

_recommend rena rouge_

Adrien didn’t have a clue what a “rena rouge” was, but he plugged in the website address and waited anyway.

Miraculous.sin was a unique website, like nothing he had ever seen before. The homepage was bright, multicolored banners with odd animal-like symbols covered the sidebar, while a collection of videos filled the middle of the screen, displaying recently uploaded and the site’s most popular video of the day.

He blinked as he scrolled through. 

It didn’t look like a porn site at first glance if he was being honest. More like a bootlegged mytube page, with a bit more intricate coding etched in. 

_“I’m telling you, man; this site is on another level. I read it pays their workers well, treats them good, even hides their identities for safety.”_

_“Their identities?”_

_“Yeah, all of them wear masks in their videos.”_

Now that he was finally on the site, Adrien understood what that actually meant. 

Every video that popped up on the featured feed had men and women dressed up in what looked to be sexy costumes. Some videos had them wearing skin tight suits, others with headpieces and lingeries of different colors and straps holding toys with themed trinkets. The one thing they all had in common however were the masks they all wore. Each sex worker had a mask that hid half their face; masks with simple designs that matched the banners that ran along the sidebar of the site. 

It was strange seeing a porn site like this. He could picture the appeal in a way. Masks equal to mystery, maybe even a bit of bdsm if you really look into it. And he could understand why people would choose this site over most. However, he never expected Nino of all people to enjoy this type of sexual experience. There must be something more to it. 

As he looked around the site some more, he noticed that a _Rena Rouge_ appeared frequently, her videos surpassing a hundred thousand at a time. The masks she wore resembled that of a fox, orange and white with short black eyebrows etched on top. She also looked to wear other fox motifs, some with ears, a tail, even lingerie that Adrien could’ve sworn made her look more cunning and fierce, like foxes of legends.

He decided to click on her most popular video: “Rena Rouge - Illusions”. 

Rena Rouge was dressed in nothing but bright orange and white lingerie, her bra curved and swelled in places that emphasized the thickness of her body. She was holding what looked to be a flute of some sort, shaking her hips as she swayed closer to the camera.

“Hey, slowpoke. Finally you’ve made it here. I was getting worried you got lost on the way here.”

Adrien pursed his lips as Rena trailed a hand down her body, pausing a bit as she skimmed down the edges of her underwear. “Thank you for this gift by the way. It matches me.” She grinned to the camera before finally shaking the flute in her hand. 

“And as a thanks, let me play you that song you’ve always liked.”

And as her dark plump lips began to play, he understood why the video was called illusions. The music was like nothing he had ever heard but made him feel instantly relaxed and free. It’s tune made him feel like he was transported elsewhere, imagining places he wished he could’ve been. 

And as she played, her body danced along with her music, her hips swaying slowly and hypnotizing and Adrien was entranced. Her large breasts bounced as she stepped lightly back and forth, her lingerie slipping down now and again so the dark peaks of her nipple showed in beats. As she continued, Adrien found himself following her to bed, watching as her dark ombre hair spilled down in layers, and her back arched as a high note fell from her lips.

Her eyes opened underneath her mask, and her amber eyes were staring right into his soul. A breeze passed through his room, and he shivered, looking down only to realize his pants had suddenly come off, a clear erection laying covered underneath his boxers.

He froze and instantly exited out the video.

_What just happened?_

Adrien scrambled to pick up his pants which had been thrown on the other side of his desk. This website was madness!

Yet...he couldn’t help but turn back to the site.

He wanted to watch another one. If Rena Rouge could do that to him with just a flute...he wondered what the other workers could do?

Other than Rena Rouge, popular videos consisted of a person named Queen Bee, who wore a mask that matched her name; a Ryuko who wore a mask and headdress in the shape of a dragon, a Viperion who wore a snake-like mask and a lyre. (He decided to stay clear of that one, because hearing more music might definitely break him). And finally, the most watched user of the site: a woman by the name of Ladybug.

Ladybug matched her namesake. 

In all her videos she wore a bright red and black spotted mask with attire that was always either red, black, or both. She was petite in stature, with small, but perky breasts, and a round and athletic looking butt. From the shape of her eyes underneath the mask, Ladybug looked to be of a mixed race, with bright blue eyes and midnight black hair.

Even without seeing her entire face, he knew Ladybug was beautiful.

Just seeing her on the video’s loading screen made him twitch uncomfortably as her dazen blue gaze stared lovingly back at him. 

It couldn’t hurt to just watch one video...could it? 

Finding her most recent post: “Ladybug - Lucky Me”, he pressed play without a second thought. 

Ladybug hovered on screen, her small pink lips curving slowly into a small smile. 

“Hello again, my prince.”

Adrien gulped, his heart stopping from the sweet chimes of her voice.

“Are you having a bad day again? I’m sorry I can’t be there to comfort you like you want.”

He opened his mouth to respond back, but stopped himself halfway. Stupid. This was just a video. She wasn’t actually there in his room. 

Until she was.

Adrien felt a hand slowly trail down his body, her fingers floating down as she stopped at his chest.

“Your heart is beating really fast, my prince. Are you okay?”

He wasn’t okay. He could feel it as it pounded heavily, her hand trailing down his side, this time running along the edges of his ribs until it trailed behind him, her nails pressing lightly along his spine. 

“Would you like me to massage you? You look like you really need it.”

“Y-Yes.”

He couldn’t stop his response as her small hands started to knead his shoulders, letting out relieved moans at all the tension that was finally leaving his body. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment, a smile finally spreading across his cheeks.

“You like that, huh? Though, I always know your body better than you do. You need more from me.”

He held his breath as her hand started traveling away from his shoulders, brushing softly down his neck until they found their way to his peaked nipples. She pinched at them softly, pausing only to let him groan. She laughed a very twinkling laugh, wiggling a bit as she pinched them once more, this time harder with more grip. 

“I know you’d rather do this to me, but let me take care of you for once.”

He found himself nodding in agreement, thinking exactly the same when her hand fell down further. She skimmed past his navel, though giving him a well deserved rub, until she felt the bands of his boxers. Waiting for a nod of his head, she slipped them easily down, Adrien too eager to let himself free and he actually laughed as he heard her intake a small gasp. 

“Lucky me.”

His hardened length could only twitch in anticipation as the ghost of her fingers hovered over him as she stared down, licking her pink lips. It was in this moment he wanted to kiss her, but when he pushed himself up, her hand caught on his chest, leaning him back down.

“Not today, my prince.”

He swallowed his disappointment only for him to forget it all as her hand fell back down, brushing softly against the top of his erection. The anticipation was built, and he could already see precum dripping down. She grinned at this, pausing to wipe her finger over it and licking it clean off. With her other hand, he bit his lip as it finally grasped on, shivering slightly as her hand ran up and down his shaft. She went slowly at first, getting used to a rhythm that bounced along with her breasts as she bobbed up and down. She paused to stroke his balls every so often, squeezing them softly until he let out a loud moan.

She giggled. “There’s my prince I know and love.”

He would have shook his head, but her pace suddenly quickened, and his mouth now hung open as the dam inside of his belly shook with fire. His precum had slightly soaked her hands, his length growing easier and easier to rub as his length slipped back and forth. If she continued at this pace, he wouldn’t be able to take it.

And she seemed to know that because she soon joined both her hands together, staring up with pleading dark blue eyes.

“I want you to come for me, my prince. And only me.”

She squeezed his balls and stroked his shaft, faster and faster, quicker, and stronger. He felt himself sweating underneath the pressure, closing his eyes until his insides collapsed within itself and cum finally exploded out of him. It gushed over his stomach and thighs, spraying her hand as she continued to stroke every bit of himself out of him. His length twitched a bit as the last bit of cum fell. 

As he caught his breath, Adrien realized he had never felt this relaxed before. He opened his eyes to thank the one responsible only to realize the video had long ended, and only her smiling virtual face displayed on the loading screen.

Adrien suddenly remembered that he had just been imagining her there this entire time. He was alone in his apartment. But yet...it felt incredibly real.

He looked at the website again.

_Miraculous.sin_

It was definitely something...


End file.
